Pieces of Paradise
by livyluwho
Summary: I’m the yes to his no we are polar opposites in every sense of the word. For example: I have values, and he doesn’t. LILY & JAMES R&R pretty pleaseeee :
1. Slightly Out of Orbit

Okay, so I was going through some old word documents because I clearly have some time on my hands, and I found this, I wrote it a while ago and I'm not even sure where I was going with it. I figured I'd post it up here, get some feed back then write some more…sound like a plan? Please review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: not in any way shape or form mine.

_Pieces of Paradise_

At a glance, he was the epitome of handsome, the charming smile, and the length in his stride, the soft hazel eyes that dazzled behind a pane of glass. His eyes were perhaps his most endearing feature. You could easily lose yourself in the layers of green and brown. The fusion of warm and startling was balanced to perfection. He was, no doubt, a very pleasing person to glance at.

At a second glance you might note, the light sprinkling of freckles across his otherwise flawless ivory skin, and that his glasses lay slightly askew across his nose. You might find that the hem of his shirt never seems to be completely tucked in and his hair looks as though it's never seen a brush.

Take a couple steps forward. Now you start to notice his loosely done up tie and the stains on his jumper. The eyes that were once filled with warmth and welcome shone nothing but absolute pride. His charming smile has transformed into a malicious smirk. There's a casual superiority in his step, a subtle sense of hierarchy.

Now, step right up to him. If you are of average height, your eyes will barely meet his chin. Push your heels up so you are standing on tippie toes. You will now be eye level with his mouth. Observe his white teeth and watch as his masterful disguise begins to crumble. The moment he utters a word you realize you have been fooled. And from the ruins of his flawless shell arises the Potter I have come to know as the rudest and most ego-centric **thing **to be found in all of bloody England.

He was arrogant, not to mention vain, and he had **proud** written all over him. None of these qualities are particularly…endearing, yet for some reason people were drawn to him. I wouldn't say everyone was enraptured by his messy hair and self absorbent ways; there are a fair amount of people who would empty their pockets to be rid of James Potter, but there were also enough girls, and blokes for that matter, who worshipped him to rival England's army. It wasn't him alone that collected the masses, he had his posse, Remus and Peter, and standing right beside him was Black, his partner is crime, the only person who could give Potter's inflated head a run for its money. Potter strode down the halls as if he owned them; he was an arsehole for the hell of it but none of that tainted his reputation. Yet, as much as he repels me, the spontaneity of him draws me in like a moth to flame. The teachers of course hated this careless attitude; Potter had a unique disregard for all rules, especially **my **rules. I back up, he steps in, I shut up, he shouts, I say get a life, he continues to deplete his own downwardly spiraling existence.

I'm the yes to his no; we are polar opposites in every sense of the word. For example: I have values, and he doesn't.

Peta thinks I have every right to hate him, and most people think that I do, but hate isn't really the right word, it's more like loathe. He doesn't understand that when a guy you didn't even like to begin with pays you more attention than a mother to a newborn, the resentment kind of builds up. He can't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that there is a **girl** that isn't utterly _infatuated_ with him.

His attentions towards me are not because he fancies me, or not even because its fun to chase after something you'll never have, but simply because he's astounded that I don't drool every time I pass him in the halls. He's enraptured by my disinterest in him, which is a new idea to his swollen ego. He's so desperate for me to admit that I'd kill for a date with _James Potter, _to be just like every other girlHe lives in a world that he can sculpt and dominate how ever he pleases; I spin this world slightly out of orbit.

He thinks I'm stuck up, I think he's a jerk, we agree on nothing, we can never stop bickering, he drives me out of my mind, yet I spend the majority of my time with him and I can't even think why. He's everywhere, no matter how I try to avoid him. I even find myself looking for him when he's not around; he's just Potter, and his being, no matter how unfortunate it may be, is occupying an every growing part of my life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

feedback pleaseeeeeee. Keep it? Scratch it? Hate it? Any reviews and helpful ideas would be greatly appreciated. : )


	2. Show Me Everything You've Got

Well, it's a bit short, but I wanted to get an update in soon so here it is. Not sure what I think about it so ANY feedback is more than welcome : )

A/N- really really wish it was mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pieces of Paradise_

I rolled lazily out the tangle of covers that is more often referred to as my bed, and stretched out. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and glanced out the window. The sky was dark and the rain was pelting down on the side of the castle.

_Brilliant day for a Quidditch match, thank God I slept through it, _I thought glancing at the clock on my night stand. The game should be over any minute now, perfect timing if you ask me. I pulled on some slippers and glanced down at my t-shirt and sweat pants, though Peta wouldn't have let me out in the world dressed as I am, I'm not bothered by it in the least. So I merely shrugged grabbing my glasses and a book before trudging down to the empty common room.

Seriously, what is the big deal about Quidditch? I questioned to myself scanning the empty deserted common room. It is raining, what the hell are people doing watching _Quidditch, _in the **rain?** I don't hate Quidditch by any means; I'm simply not a die hard. I refuse to go out in the pouring rain, wave a flag above my head, and scream my throat hoarse for a bunch of lunatics zooming around on broomsticks.

But oh no, the whole bloody house is out there, and if it's a win, then the whole bloody **school, **not Slytherins of course, will be in here for some celebratory cheer.I rolled my eyes at the thought of Potter and his cronies relishing in their victory. No doubt Black will attempt to crowd surf, Potter will be having sex in the chair that am sitting in, Remus will be leading the House in some sort of cheer, and Peter…well he'll just be _there. _I swung my legs over the side of the chair and opened my book.

No sooner had I read past the **Chapter One **title, than people began rushing through the portrait hole. I watched a drenched group of first gush over the Gryffindor Quidditch team. _Clearly the horrible weather had not affected the skills of our fantastic Gryffindor players, _I thought sarcastically rolling my eyes towards the first years and returning my gaze to the book in my hands. Needless to say, it didn't stay there very long. Before long the entire common room was flooded with masses of people, the carpet was drowning in the water which was dripping steadily off of every one of its inhabitants. When it seemed that the whole of our house had arrived, Remus walked through the portrait grinning widely. He let out a whistle and all eyes were drawn to him.

"Fellow Gryffindors, and who ever else has managed to sneak in here to celebrate our incredible team," He began standing on the couch nearest to the door, "I would like to present the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" He shouted. At that moment the whole lot of them came bursting through the portrait and the room burst with cheers and woops. It was all a lot of fuss over a ruddy game; people treat them like they are celebrities of some sort. I mean come on; Remus announced their bloody arrival for Merlin's sake! I looked a the group of players and immediately noted Potter soaking up the glory, and attempted to rid myself of frustration with him by focusing on my book. Not that it would really be in any way affective. I mean I'll credit myself a good reader, I don't spend every dying minute reading, but when there is a Quidditch match going on, I'll lend myself to a book or two, but who in their right mind could concentrate with all the screaming and the giggling?

"Well Evans, I see you got yourself all dolled up for the occasion," Black noted sliding up next to my chair.

"Well Black, I see you've bothered to shower recently." I replied sending him a glare pointedly focusing on the clumps of mud that littered his hair and robes. He crinkled his nose and cracked a grin.

"What can I say? Ladies love the **rugged** look on me," He commented, thought I saw him brush off his robes slightly.

"And so modest too!" I exclaimed raising my eyebrows. Black took this as his cue to leave, so obviously he pulled up a chair and made him self comfortable. I sighed and attempted to ignore him, but his heavy breathing in my ear made this quite difficult.

"Can I get you an inhaler or something?"

"Oh Evans, you always did pity the disabled,"

"Potter, asthma is hardly a disability," I scoffed. He leaned against the mantle, his broom up against the wall, one of his hands resting lightly on it. His hair was not plastered to his face as Black's was, but instead looked like someone had taken a tub of gel to it and spiked it in every which way. He chuckled lightly and raised his eyebrows.

"Tell that to Peter," He said nodding his head to the short boy who was sitting on the couch opposite to us with an inhaler up to his mouth panting furiously. "Could barely breathe just walking up the castle, poor kid."

"Remind me to send him a _get well _card." I sympathized still gazing at his struggling figure.

"You **really do** pity the disabled," Black said sarcastically. He then resumed normal breathing and abandoned his chair.

"Where are you going Padfoot?" James called after him.

"To go break my leg. That should be disability enough eh?" He replied before sauntering over to Frank Longbottom. Potter laughed and eyed the chair that Sirius had just left open. I glared at him, and he returned it in a smirk. He had only taken a few steps towards said chair when a blond girl sprawled herself out on it as if she were taking her last dying breathes.

"Impeccable timing Peta." I noted, grinning at Potter who looked only slightly irritated with the girl in the chair. She smiled looking back and forth between Potter and myself.

"I'm glad to see you and Potter are getting to know one another better." She gushed sweeping a stray piece of hair back into its high pony tail.

"He was just leaving actually," I said in an undertone.

"But Evans, do you have any idea how hard it is to walk when you're suffering from a broken ankle?" He asked lifting his right leg and wincing in mock pain. I rolled my eyes and suppressed a smile, _don't encourage him._

"James! Are you okay?" Jessica asked worriedly eyeing his ankle. James sent a subtle smirk in my direction as Jessica tried to support his teetering body.

"It just hurts a lot," He replied biting his bottom lip. I watched with utter disgust as Jessica dragged him away. How low can these people get?

"OI EVANS! IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP ALL THE GOOD DISABLED GUYS WILL BE GONE!" Sirius shouted from across the common room. I sent him a questioning look as he motioned to the brunette sitting next to him rubbing his leg, and Remus who was seemingly trying to get Peter to breathe again. I rolled my eyes and turned to Peta.

"How was the game?" I asked as I watched her blue eyes light up with interest.

"We played a bloody fantastic game! We almost won but-"

"Wait, you guys didn't even win?" I asked incredulously looking around at the amount of people in the common room.

"Well not exactly-"

"You guys rallied half the school for a lose?"

"What ever happened to the phrase, it doesn't matter if you win or lose it's just how you play the game?" Black asked looking hurt.

"Probably the same thing that happened to your leg." I replied sliding my glasses off of my face and up onto the top of my head seeing as they were not getting much use.

"What is wrong with his leg?" Peta asked studying is perfectly healthy, muddy leg.

"He broke it," Potter answered walking up next to Sirius.

"Liars!" Remus accused as he too joined the conversation.

"Why are we celebrating if we lost the game?" I shouted wanting to know what everyone was so giddy for if they didn't even win!

"Evans, **we **are celebrating because **we** are the Marauders, celebrating is part of our code. **You **however, are moping about with this pathetic thing," Potter said picking up my book and gazing curiously at it. "Because you have no sense of adventure."

"And apparently **you **have no skills because **you **just lost a Quidditch match." I fired back.

"Hey, I take that to heart!" Peta jumped in her defense. "And we didn't lose, we just didn't win. Game got called off early, the score was tied."

"And, this gives us plenty of reason to celebrate the fact that Slytherin did not win." Remus pointed out.

"Hey guys," Peter greeted as he awkwardly joined us in talking, shouting, what ever you would like to call what we were doing. "Remus, can I have my inhaler back?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what did you think? Hated it? Loved it? Thanks for reading please drop a reveiwwwwwww down by the reveiwwwww button!


	3. Just Consistently Inconsistent

A/N: Hey, I was VERY disappointed with reviews last chapter (BUT THANKS HEAPS TO THOSE WHO DID REVIEW) : ( made me saddd. But here is your chance to redeem yourself! Read this slightly short, kind of no sure what I think about it chapter and leave a lovely review. You can hate on it, you can like it, you can critique it…what ever floats your boat : )

Disclaimer: I'm not jo yooooooooooooooooooo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pieces of Paradise_

There are a few things in this world which never fail to make me miserable. One of them is Petunia, and the other is prefect meetings. **Seriously, **I reckon they picked names out of a hat for these positions, because some how or other Potter and I managed to find ourselves lapsing in and out of sleep every week or so when we attend the prefect meetings.

To be honest with you, I'm not even sure what a Prefect is. I know that it has something to do with _setting an example_, and meeting in this stuffy old class room which, to the best of my knowledge is only used to teach anatomy…and it's not the sort of class you can sign up for mind you.

This is the extent of my knowledge which only goes to further prove my point that McGonagall must have been **seriously **drunk when she picked our names.

I strolled out of the class room the moment we were dismissed and breathed the fresh air of the free world. Potter walked up beside me with frustration in his eyes.

"It's a bloody embarrassment…" He mumbled shoving his prefect badge in his pocket.

"I can only imagine what you must be going through," I replied with false understanding.

"You have no idea what its like for me to be known as a **prefect.** My reputation might as well be at the bottom of the lake."

"Reputation? You mean you're lack of character." I crisply informed. He ran a hand through his hair as we turned a corner.

"Sorry Evans, I forgot, prefect **is **your reputation," He replied grinning. My airy smile faded and I sent him a glare.

"I must admit I'm quite jealous of you," At this Potter grinned and folded his arms across his chest matter-of-factly.

"So what is it you've chosen to admire about me?" He haughtily questioned.

"Well if you must know, it is your head." I replied smiling sweetly up at him. He scrunched his nose and released his arms.

"My head?"

"Yes," I repeated, "I've thought it was amazing how large it is. I mean what what's your secret, inflate every night or something? Because that would answer my second question, how someone could possibly hold so much ego."

He frowned as I muttered the password to the Fat Lady and we stepped into the common room.

"Well Evans, if head size determines how much one can hold, it is no wonder you are nearly failing Transfiguration, your head is the size of a ruddy pea." He rationalized. I rolled my eyes immediately spotting Peta sitting on the couch with Remus and Peter and directed myself towards them.

"At least I'm only doing poorly in **one** subject."

"Oh Evans, how naïve you are, you may think of me as dirt, but I'm a hell of a lot smarter than dirt could ever be. At the top of all my classes," He boasted sitting down on the couch next to Remus as I sat on the floor leaning up against the arm of the couch.

"Tell that to the Potion's essay you just failed." I retorted letting a smirk grace my lips. Peta who sat above me rolled her eyes and whispered something to Remus who nodded in agreement. Potter's playful smile dropped and he glanced at Peter.

"You swore not to tell her!" He seethed.

"He didn't have to, you just did for him." I said looking at Peter who was twitching under the pressure of James' stare.

"How was the prefect's meeting?" Remus asked after we had ceased fire.

"How was last Thursday night?" Potter responded raising an eyebrow. Remus blushed and shook his head.

"That bad, eh?" Peta said.

"Worse," I answered but added "Well I mean, not **that **bad." After Remus gave me an 'are you kidding' look.

"Were you listening when she told us what nights we were meant to be patrolling?"

"Nah," I shrugged tying my hair back "I was counting the number of times Lydia said _like._"

Potter laughed, making his eyes twinkle. It sounds a bit cliché to say that, but I cannot think of another word for it. The glint in his eye is inviting, I found myself being pulled into them so I quickly diverted my gaze to the unique moldings on the mantle. Fascinating stuff, really.

"I wasn't paying attention either," He said furrowing his brow in thought of where his attention had been.

Peta grinned slyly between us, "Seems we have found some **common ground.** You guys can bond over prefect bashing."

Potter didn't seem to have heard this as he came out of his thoughts and exclaimed,

"_That_, was when I was pulling pieces of your hair out,"

I twisted my face in disgust and grabbed my hair to make sure there weren't any chunks missing.

"You creep!" I accused still stroking my hair protectively.

"Its not like you objected," He defended casually.

"Because I was practically in **a coma**. How many did you pull out exactly?"

His grin widened as he reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a bundle of red hair.

"This many," He said holding them out in front of me. I mentally kicked myself for being so out of it during the prefect meeting; Merlin knows what else he did to me. Although I would have loved to yank a large chunk of his hair out, it would do no good, his head is too bloody thick for him to feel any pain, and it would grow back instantaneously.

"Oi, where's Sirius?" I asked noticing that Potter was lacking his book end. Peta shrugged

"Its Friday night, Sirius could be on the other side of the world for all we know,"

We all nodded in agreement.

"Peter, don't you have tutoring or something tonight?" James wondered. Peter panicked and jumped off the couch and scurried out the door frantically. Remus and James snickered once the portrait had closed behind them.

"Alright, what is so funny you loons?" Peta asked the two boys who were doubled over in laughter.

"His tutoring is on Wednesday nights-"

"And its with Snivellus-"

"So he's going to show up-"

"In the Slytherin common room-"

"And then they'll kick his arse."

I burst out and my laughter merged with theirs. The image of a confused Peter walking into a room of angry Slytherins played itself over and over again in my mind.

"You're a git," I chuckled.

"Remus supported it!" Potter accused pointing a finger at Remus who only smiled innocently.

"Yes but I like Remus, he's allowed to be a git."

"That is the most brilliant thing in the whole world!" Peta exclaimed through fits of laughter. While the rest of us had moved on Peta was apparently still caught up in the pathetic picture of Peter against all of Slytherin house.

I readjusted myself on the ground moving so that I was now sitting cross legged. I eyed the couch which now had one open spot on it. This spot happened to be next to Potter. I debated with myself, and finally got up and situated myself between the end of the couch and James as I'd rather sit next to him than give him an excellent view up my skirt by sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Lily, you have to come to the game tomorrow," Peta pleaded "We're playing Hufflepuff, it's an easy win."

I looked at her skeptically and she smiled widely at me.

"I'll be playing and so will James." She urged. I raised my eye brows and glanced at James who was looking quite pleased with himself.

"Tempting," I muttered.

"I'll be announcing." Remus supplied.

"And I'll be playing" Potter said wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Thank you for reminding us Potter." I said sarcastically.

"It's what I'm here for," He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back. My spine tingled as his breathe tickled my ear though I tried to remain un-phased.

"I'll be there," I consented "But if I see one drop of rain, I'll be saying my good byes then and there."

Peta smirked and reached over Remus to hit Potter lightly on the arm.

"Good work Potter," She teased.

"I reckon it was my announcing that did it."

"Nah, just the fact that I don't want to spend my Saturday holed up in the common room alone."

We settled into an easy silence, I had leaned back into the couch and was watching the steady rise and fall of the fire in front of us. Potter seemed to be in his own world as his arm fell lightly around my back. I flinched but pretended not to notice it as I wasn't much in the mood for another lapse of bickering.

I moved my shoulders slightly against his arm and he seemed to have realized what he'd done as he jumped up quickly.

"I should go check on Peter, make sure they didn't rough him up too badly."

"I'd love to see this!" Peta exclaimed and began laughing again as she followed Potter out of the common room.

"So really, how bad was the prefect meeting?" Remus asked. I sent him a false glare to answer his question.

"You know, I wish **you **had been made Prefect instead of me, you and Potter would have a blast,"

"Hey, I've already got a once a month gig," He defended throwing his hands in the air.

"As do I my friend. I may not turn big and hairy, but believe me, I can be a monster."

He chuckled to himself and leaned his head back so it was resting on the back of the couch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

leave your thoughts at the review button! X3


End file.
